Born to be Evil? - A Legend of Ganondorf
by Ganonstadt
Summary: Yet another story about Ganondorf from its beginning as a young Gerudo boy who wants to find his limits to the feared Great King of Evil with a massive amount of power behind him.


The legend begins in the most northwest of Hyrule. A region normally avoided by living beings. In the contrast to the famous and fresh green fields of the country the northwest is covered by with infertile sand and cold rocks. But not only the visible environment is life unfriendly so is also the temperature which is unstable. The day brings a heat a normal being cannot stand for a long time and which would dry up a puddle of water in a few minutes. Otherwise the night is notorious for its cold that sometimes even can freeze water. All in all the area is distorted because one would be crazy to want to live in such a hostile place.

Nevertheless there is always an exception and this is even valid in this case. There is one folk which mastered the handling with the temperature differences and the missing resources. It remains unclear if it was their own will or if they were forced to live in the harsh desert but it has been like this a hundreds if not thousands of years and they never seemed nor intended to change it.  
As for their lifestyle, they are known as a folk of thieves and therefore feared by the most inhabitants of Hyrule. There also brand marked as being ruthless and stealing everything which gets into their hand, but on the other side the desert doesn't give them anything except misery and death.

The tribe itself is known as the 'Gerudo'. Furthermore their folk only consist of only females which are masters in combat with swords and arch, but who are also very agile and athletic due to their lifestyle. The features of the Gerudo tribe are very unique so that most of the time they can be identified by their outer appearance. They have a light to dark brown skin with mostly yellow eyes and red hair, but their most striking feature is their long nose compared to other races that live in the land of Hyrule.

But as in almost all things of life there is one exception to the gender of the Gerudo. Every hundred years a male Gerudo is born. According to the tradition this child becomes the prince of the Gerudo and, after completing a ritual, the king and is also referred to as the king of the thieves. Due to his high ranking and respect nobody dares to question him or his actions officially as it is seen as one of the biggest crimes which can be committed and is mostly punished hard.  
Up to these days it never happens that two kings at the same time lived. Only two times it happens that two males lived at the same time, but the older king died before the new one was in the age to claim his position. Most lost their life in one of their forays or combats with other folks; the other died by a serious disease or reached their lifetime. If their leader got killed or executed the Gerudo swear revenge for the once responsibly for the exercise which most of the time ended in a massacre for both sides.

And those the time has come that a new era of the Gerudo will begin as one hundred years have passed down.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" asked one of the guardians who patrolled before a giant gate build out of solid iron.  
"Of course I'm. Do you think I'm silly or what?" answered another woman who seemed a little bit angered.  
The other one refused to give an answer and only stuck with a 'You don't want a serious answer on this one' in her mind.

"So you will be our new king? You don't look too dangerous, do you?" The woman smiled when she looked on the small body lying on her knees. She had short light red hair which sticks out a little from her head. Dressed in white, it was symbolized that she is a higher ranked Gerudo.  
"Believe me, you weren't much more to be afraid of when you were in his age, Mina," answered a lightly weakened voice from a women lying on a bed. She has long red hair tied to a ponytail.  
"As if you knew. You're younger than me, don't forget that, Aki," said Mina in an amused way.  
"I don't think I have to specially see you when you were young. I believe that most babies look quite similar. And you're daughter also looked more cute than dangerous back in these days."  
"Okay, okay, I understood. But believe me; never tell Nabooru that she looks cute. She hates it like hell and I'm glad that looks can't kill. Otherwise I would have faced many deaths by now."  
Aki laughed.  
"Come on, this isn't funny. I'm totally serious in what I'm telling you! By the way… Do you have finally decided how do you want to name our majesty?"  
Aki looked at Mina and her look wandered down to her child. She had many names but… they were all female ones. She couldn't know that she was the chosen one to be the mother of the new king of the desert.  
"Outch!" Aki was suddenly interrupted in her thinking by Mina's scream. "What the… He doesn't even have teeth and he already tried to eat my finger. What a boy…"  
"That happens if you led your guard down. So much for that he isn't dangerous."  
"It was obvious that you would say this," said Mina with a grin in her face. "But it doesn't change the fact that he is in need of a name. Unless he should be known as 'The nameless king'."  
Aki was lost in thoughts. She was never interested in boys names at all neither did she even think about it. So it seemed like she must be a bit creative now. What would be a good name for him? Wait! There was this one fairytale back in her youth which her mother told her and some other young Gerudos. About a village which was afflicted by a monster which could be best described as a pig like swordsman who loved to see the people suffer. Unlike the others she really liked this fictive creature also she never actually knew why. This could it be. But what was its name again…?  
"I have it!" Aki clapped in her hands.  
"What do you have?" Mina wondered.  
"His name. I remembered it. He should be called Ganon."  
Mina looked like Aki suffered from a high fever or something similar.  
"Ganon? Serious, couldn't you get a stranger name than this? Wait… Don't tell me you want to name him after this silly bullock from the fairytale your mother told us in our youth. This thing who tortured people to… tortured people and just be evil for no particular reason at all. That is. I never got why you had a crush or something like this on this brute."  
"First of all it was not a bullock, it was a pig. I don't know if you have ever seen a bullock and a pig besides the one you ate, but there is a huge difference, believe me. But maybe you're right. I should not use the exact same name, it's too obvious."  
Mina audibly heaved a sigh of relief. How would the boy feel if he found out that he was named after an evil bullock like fantasy thing?  
"No pig, not bullock," corrected Mina her own thoughts. Otherwise she couldn't tell Aki what to do and what not to do because she was the leader of the Gerudo and therefore the supreme power.  
Aki was back in her thoughts. What could she name her boy? She had to admit that she liked the sound of this name and the idea of calling her child like it, but otherwise Mina made also a good point. So what else… She got back to the fairytale which impressed her even in her age. She thought about the other people's name, the environment… The environment? It took place in a village and in another old language which was spoken a long time ago, but also mentioned in the story, the people didn't call it village, they used to call it a 'Dorf'. That could it be, a mix of both words. Like Dorfganon.  
"Now I have it! And that should be his name without any complains."  
"Then let's hear it," Mina was curious about it.  
"He shall be named Ganondorf," said Aki with a very serious voice.  
Mina didn't know if she should laugh or cry about it.  
"You're kidding me, aren't you? You can't be serious about that. Do you really have a fever or something?"  
"Why not?"  
"I mean… What is with this name? Is it even one? And what is this 'Dorf'-thing at the end?"  
"It's an old word for village."  
"I see… and why don't you name him Ganoncity or Ganononehorsetown?"  
"Are you questioning your leader's decision?" asked Aki with a sharp undertone.  
"No, no, of course not. If this is you definitely decision than his name will be Ganondorf."  
"Yes, this is ultimately."  
"Then I will go to the others and tell them about it. Take good care, I will return later on."  
Mina gave the little boy back to Aki and left the room.  
"Ganondorf… What a name… Hopefully he will not become this kind of a pig like warrior who loves to see people suffer for no particular reason besides entertainment." Mina laughed out load. "What the hell I'm thinking."  
She got out of the house and walked to the other Gerudo to spread the news.


End file.
